Forum:Clan Championship
I and steler were talking today about his idea of having a Clan Championship this Saturday Tuesday, to see who in the clan has the highest combat experiences, and we want an opinion of the public to see what you people would think about that. The Clan Champion of the week would have the following promotion *They get to wear a red pair of gloves with the Uniform *They get that info in their Clan membership card, saying "Clan Champion" *They're recognized as the strongest person of the clan So, what you people think? Discussion Support Oh lol, as steler said, there's nothing to support, so anyway, I think we should ask everybody when they can log in RS and when most are in, we should do this. http://i422.photobucket.com/albums/pp303/rimaluko/Quest-1.png RimalukoTalk'http://i422.photobucket.com/albums/pp303/rimaluko/Quest-1.png 20:04, 13 August 2009 (UTC) There is nothing to support, brux. Me and Jack just need to come up with a time. we know it will be this saturday, but the time of day is still up for debate. post any of your thoughts here. '~«A.V. Stelercus» I can from 9am central to 3pm central =P Water Kunai1Talk'http://i422.photobucket.com/albums/pp303/rimaluko/Saragodsword.gif 14:16, 14 August 2009 (UTC) I'll be on RS tomorrow @ around 3pm UTC until around 8pm, maybe... http://i422.photobucket.com/albums/pp303/rimaluko/Quest-1.png 'RimalukoTalk'''http://i422.photobucket.com/albums/pp303/rimaluko/Quest-1.png 16:39, 14 August 2009 (UTC) '''This event has been moved to saturday at an unchosen time, it will be merged with a race across runescape event. we are sorry, but due to time issues, this event is being put off for the time being. Jack Spiral1 will be hosting a members only event in the next little while, and this event will take place after. Due to f2p members not having the chance to go to an event, all free players will get 200 eyes, and all members will get 100. sorry again ~Stelercus The Event Ok, this is what we are going to do. world 29 will be our temporary world until me and jack find a new one, at 8:00 PM EST. we will start at the Mind Alter to destribute uniforms. the clan chat acount will be in falador with all the parts (because my two acounts cant get near eachother, game rules) but the necklace (that will be given to you inside the temple). After this we will lumby home-port and walk to the dule arena for the duel. The winner will get a pair of red gloves to go with the uniform. This will be a relitivly short event to start us off, but I have something up my sleeve for satuday. Stelercus Talk 13:42, 15 August 2009 (UTC) The Duels itself Everyone will be wearing what they plan to have in combat, but with a blue voting hat. during the duel you can change the hat to whatever you planned to wear in combat. The winner will put the blue hat back on, the defeated will turn it out red. You will continue to fight people with the blue hats untill only one person with a blue hat remains. the voting hats will be provided as part of the uniform, but only because we plan to use them oftan. See the rules of the final duel below. Last round The last two people to duel will not have any rules exept for that they must have the walls. no other rules. When we are in clan wars, it will be like that, so I want the champion to be ready for such. Bruxacosmica is the current clan champion. if anyone is interested in claiming the title from him, you are to fight him during the event. Have fun dieing. This event is being merged with the race across runescape event The race across runescape will be a series of challenges taking you across the three main cities of f2p runescape. Racing boots, no-item checkers, and another object will be given to each of you, but must be returned. It will be the blue teem vs the red team, shown by voting hats. The uniform is required at this event. The red team will be moderated by Jack Spiral, and I will moderate the blue team. You will not be able to have items with you during the event but the uniform and no-item checker. Your team moderator’s cc will be used for your own team so you can pass messages in private. We start at the cabbage port cabbage patch; your team moderator will fill you in from there… Stelercus Talk 00:20, 21 August 2009 (UTC)